La verdad Akame
by sakura kamenashi
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo juntos, ahora que te fuiste me doy cuenta de lo que siento, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde...
1. Chapter 1

Kazuya Kamenashi era el nombre de aquel ídolo tan popular en Japón, tenía una sonrisa que deslumbraba, una mirada tan angelical y no faltaba decir el gran actor que era, sin en cambio lo que no sabía todo Japón, y mucho menos sus fans era lo mucho que sufría por dentro, era obvio Kazuya era un excelente actor y desde la partida de Jin no le había quedado más que ser el representante de la banda por si solo, pero algo no iba bien, el se sentía solo y aunque sus amigos se daban cuenta que el estaba deprimido porque lo conocían, él siempre contestaba con una gran sonrisa negando la evidente situación.

Tenía poco que Akanishi Jin había salido de la banda, de un momento a otro eso había sucedido y lo que era peor era que después de aquella noticia los rumores había aparecido, uno de los más comunes era que Kazuya y Jin habían peleado y que no querían verse más en la vida, pero quien daba el derecho de crear tal rumor que sin duda hería notoriamente a Kazuya, no se daban cuenta que lo lastimaban, claro que no Kazuya Kamenashi es uno de los mejores actores de la compañía Johnny´s Jimusho y nunca daría a conocer esos tan tristes y profundos sentimientos que estaban dentro de él, muy bien guardados planeando no sacarlos ante nadie jamás, pero no entendía porque Jin ni si quiera se hubiese despedido de él, le había mandado una carta diciéndole que no podía decirle porque se había ido pero finalmente lo había hecho.

Kazuya estaba completamente en shock, lo que más le dolía era que su gran amigo de banda no se hubiera despedido, porque finalmente él quería lo mejor para él, y si su sueño era hacer su carrera aparte el siempre lo apoyaría, pero no era solo eso lo que le dolía, realmente había otra razón que no había logrado entender, no sabía porque cada vez que pensaba en el le dolía algo internamente, no era ningún órgano vital, su médico le había dicho que si bien no se encontraba en prefectas condiciones pese al excesivo trabajo que tenía, tampoco moriría por alguna lesión en sus órganos internos, lo cual le desconcertaba, sus compañeros de banda realmente estaban preocupados por él, y el sólo sonreía y decía que no pasaba nada, y se encerraba en su casa, pero sus compañeros no permitirían que poco a poco cayera más en la desolación…

Kazuya se encontraba estudiando el guión de un nuevo dorama, genial más trabajo para él, como si no tuviera suficiente, pero por lo menos podía olvidarse de ese sentimiento tan extraño que tenía y no podía reconocer claramente, de pronto sonó el timbre rompiendo sus pensamientos, se acercó a la puerta y vio que se trataba de Ueda, uno de sus amigos del grupo, entonces abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar…

Hola Kazu-chan como estás – le pregunto Su amigo con una enorme sonrisa – pues… no me quejo Tat-chan, estaba estudiando un libreto – decía Kazuya mientras tomaba el conjunto de hojas que momentos atrás estaba leyendo a medias ya que trataba de reconocer cierto sentimiento, pero Ueda rápidamente le contesto dirigiéndose al sillón y poniéndose más serio que antes – Kazu-chan creo que debemos hablar, antes no lo había hecho porque sabía que te causaba cierto dolor la partida de Akanishi pero ha llegado el momento de hacerlo – Kazuya interrumpió lo que decía – Sí, Tat-chan es obvio no crees – preguntaba apretando fuertemente sus manos y con sus ojos casi vidriosos – es mi mejor amigo, ya no podremos vernos, él decidió tomar otro camino, y a mí me dejo aquí, soy el más egoísta del mundo, porque lo quisiera de regreso, quisiera que nunca se hubiera ido, lo quisiera a mi lado, lo extraño mucho – a lo que Ueda contesto acercándose a él lentamente y tomando una de sus manos – exactamente eso es lo quiero que entiendas Kazuya, tú fuiste quien lo dejo ir, él te pregunto y tú aceptaste, por eso él no se despidió, pensó que a ti no te importaba para nada y decidió irse para no sufrir – Kazuya rápidamente respondió indignado – para no sufrir – preguntaba – pero por qué sufriría, es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero mucho y solo me preocupo por él, nunca haría nada que lo lastimara – Ueda siguió guardando la compostura y respondió – Kazu-chan sabes lo que realmente siente Akanishi por ti, cierto – preguntaba pacientemente – Claro – contestaba tranquilizándose – solo sé que soy su mejor amigo, bueno tal vez no el mejor, tiene a Yamashita, Toma, Yuu, Ryo y más personas, realmente él no me necesita – decía Kazuya dirigiendo su mirada hacia el piso en signo de derrota – la verdad creo que no sé lo que siente por mí, no sé lo que él me considera – Ueda escuchaba tranquilamente hasta que decidió preguntarle de repente – y tú que sientes Kazu-chan – yo lo quiero mucho, lo considero mi mejor amigo, además cuando estoy con él me siento seguro, el me hace reír, me da estabilidad, es una excelente persona, sé que a veces no tiene las mejores ideas y que mete la pata pero sin duda es mi amigo – Ueda lo interrumpió – eso es exactamente lo que no quiere ser Akanishi, tu amigo – Ueda continuo antes de que las lágrimas de Kazuya comenzaran a brotar con tal declaración – no me malinterpretes Kazuya, él te lo intento decir con todas sus letras pero no pudo hacerlo, así que te dio señales pero tú nunca las captaste, él te decía a cada momento que te quería cuando te invitaba a cenar, cuando te esperaba para llevarte a casa aunque cada uno tuviese su propio coche, cuando te llamaba solo para saber cómo estabas y tú solo decías que era tu mejor amigo, ahora entiendes que es lo que siente – Kazuya parecía entender pero no aceptaba lo que entendía parecía en shock hasta que logro decir algo – no es posible, además nosotros solo somos amigos, somos dos hombres, y nunca nos ha gustado otro hombre, Akanishi ha tenido muchas chicas no creo que esto sea posible – Ueda trataba de que Kazuya lo entendiera solo pero al ver que no lograba entenderlo, no le quedó otra opción – Akanishi está enamorado de ti Kazuya, que no lo comprendes – Kazuya abrió sus lo más que pudo sus ojos – enamorado de mi – preguntaba incrédulo – pero él nunca dijo nada, además… - Ueda se acercó, tomo su rostro y lo miro a los ojos preguntándole al mismo tiempo – tú crees que te mentiría de esta forma, ahora lo que quiero saber es que es lo que sientes tú – Kazuya poco a poco comenzaba a asimilarlo, se había enterado de los sentimientos de Akanishi hacia él, pero ya era demasiado tarde, de seguro él pensaba que no sentía nada por él, ahora comprendía el sentimiento, como no se había dado cuenta de que él también estaba enamorado, de seguro era porque nunca antes lo había estado, no conocía ese nuevo sentimiento, pero ahora que entendía todo cada vez se sentía más vacío, de pronto cuando por fin todos sus pensamientos lo dejaron hablar volteo a ver a Ueda – Lo arruine Tat-chan – decía mientras pequeños diamantes brotaban de sus ojos – arruine todo por no darme cuenta de lo que sentía, yo también estoy enamorado de él, pero ya no está aquí, lo necesito bastante, quisiera que regresara pero no puedo ser tan egoísta con la persona que amo – Ueda suspiró y de pronto una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro – oíste todo – preguntaba dirigiéndose a quién sabe quién, pero de pronto de su celular se oyó una voz familiar – sí, lo oí todo, ahora podrían abrirnos la puerta – preguntaba mientras se oían más voces a lo lejos, pero ahora no solo se oían desde el celular, sino desde la puerta que era la entrada de la casa de Kazuya, él estaba nuevamente en shock, dada la situación Ueda fue el que se dirigió abrir la puerta, entonces todos los integrantes de KAT-TUN comenzaron a entrar, pero cuando Akanishi y Kazuya se vieron a los ojos Ueda opto por comenzar a sacar a todos los demás, que cabe mencionar ya se habían acomodado en el sillón, no les quedó más que hacerle caso al chico ya que podía ser muy persuasivo si se lo proponía, así es que al salir Nakamaru, al que le correspondía cerrar la puerta por ser el último les dijo – arreglen las cosas por favor, queremos que todos estén bien, sobre todo ustedes en este momento, aunque ya no nos encontremos tan juntos como antes ok – decía ejerciendo muy bien el papel que tenía como el mayor del grupo, y así cerró la puerta.

Perdón – decía Kazuya aguantando las ganas de seguir llorando – perdón por qué – preguntaba Akanishi confundido – por ser tan egoísta, oíste que quería que regresaras cierto, parecería que no me importa tu carrera, por eso, perdón – de que hablas – decía de forma tierna Akanishi mientras rompía la lejanía y abrazaba a Kazuya – mi pequeña tortuga, sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando que seas así de egoísta, y por fin se lo que sientes, realmente estoy feliz de esto – al finalizar la oración tomo el rostro de la persona que más amaba y junto sus labios con los suyos, Kazuya no podía creer lo que pasaba, todo había sido tan rápido, de un momento a otro Akanishi lo estaba besando, no es que la sensación fuera desagradable, de hecho inconscientemente siempre había querido saber a qué sabían los labios de su mejor amigo pero había desechado esa idea tan pronto como había llegado, pero ahora podía sentir los labios de Akanishi Jin la persona que más quería en el mundo, poco a poco comenzó a corresponder el beso, a lo que Akanishi esbozo una sonrisa durante aquel beso, poco a poco su lengua comenzó a ser una intrusa, pero se encontró con otra, esta parecía que la estaba esperando y comenzaron a danzar juntas, interrumpieron el beso para poder respirar, pero después de eso volvieron a besarse, al inicio el beso fue delicado y tierno, conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba haciendo más profundo y rudo, pero no por eso perdía su ternura, comenzaron a tocarse mutuamente, comenzando por su cabello, Akanishi tocaba a Kazuya de la manera más tierna y delicada que podía, era como si se fuese a romper si hacía un movimiento brusco, mientras que Kazuya solo se dejaba llevar, él tenía mucho menos experiencia en eso que Akanishi, era su primera vez y sin duda iba a ser especial….


	2. Chapter 2

Así que poco a poco entre caricias se fueron acercando al cuarto de Kazuya, llegaron a su cama y Akanishi lo recostó con extremo cuidado – realmente esto es lo que quieres Kame-chan – preguntaba tiernamente Akanishi, Kazuya estaba realmente feliz, hace mucho que no oía un Kame-chan de su boca y no cabía en si de felicidad – claro… - decía Kame con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que a Akanishi le pareció tan tierno que lo beso una vez más, Kazuya sentía tantas emociones juntas, no sabia que hacer, poco a poco iba perdiendo la cordura ya que su deseo crecía más con el pasar de los segundos, así es que Akanishi comenzó por acariciarlo, comenzó con su abdomen, a lo que Kazuya contesto con unos pequeños gemidos, pero no podía quedarse atrás, aunque era su primera vez, instintivamente trataba de quitarle su camisa, aunque le costó algo de trabajo, Akanishi le ayudo ya que lo sentía nervioso, se acercó a su odio y le susurro – calma pequeña tortuga, déjamelo a mi, te prometo que será la mejor noche que has tenido, bueno tomando en cuenta que es la primera, no te presiones hoy seguramente serás mio Kame-chan – Kazuya se sonrojo todavía más, todavía era consciente de lo que Akanishi decía, y aunque le encantaba no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y apenado.

Siguieron con los besos, mientras Akanishi desabrochaba el cinturón de Kazuya y el propio, ya que Kame decidió dejarle ese trabajo a él, poco a poco se encontraban totalmente desnudos, tocándose mutuamente partes muy sensibles de su cuerpo e incrementando la intensidad de los gemidos, ya estaban bastante excitados, así que Kame sin darse cuenta de lo que decía… - A… ka… ni… shi… por favor… ya no… aguanto – parecía música para sus oídos, realmente él había tenido muchas noches de sexo desenfrenado con muchas chicas, pero no podía compararlo con ese día, realmente lo tocaba con delicadeza por miedo a hacerle daño, a perderlo si cometía cualquier error, ya había estado a punto de perderlo y no quería que eso sucediera, pero ahora realmente estaba haciendo el amor, así es que no haría a esperar a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Estas… seguro… - preguntaba Akanishi – si… por… favor… te… amo… - decía una vez más apenado, al fin le confesaba cara a cara sus sentimientos – yo también te amo – contestaba Akanishi con ternura mordiendo ligeramente la cintura, causando espasmos es el pequeño cuerpo de Kazuya – perdóname… por… no… enten… der… - decía Kazuya abrazándolo y derramando algunas lágrimas – perdóname… por… hacerte… sufrir… - decía finalmente con cara de culpabilidad, a lo que Akanishi contestaba rápidamente – no fue tu culpa… no digas… eso… solo basta con… saber que … nos amamos, cierto – preguntaba finalizando con un beso a lo que Kame no tuvo que contestar ya que el beso lo intensifico como afirmación.

Ah… - estas preparada tortuga – preguntaba Akanishi tiernamente, a lo que Kazuya asentía – tal vez te duela un poco, si quieres que me detenga solo dímelo, decía tocando a Kazuya por todo su cuerpo, que a su vista parecía de porcelana, era mejor de como se lo había imaginado, era hermoso.

Besó a Kame mientras acercaba sus dedos para conocer esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto deseaba probar, poco a poco introdujo un primer dedo, cuidando no lastimar a Kame, ya que sintió como se movió violentamente a sentirlo dentro, pero lo distrajo con un beso y una tierna caricia, después introdujo el segundo dedo, Kame grito de dolor y placer a la vez, derramo algunas lagrimas ya que realmente era doloroso, pero no lo diría, su deseo lo haría aguantar tanto como pudiera, finalmente introdujo es tercer dedo que a Kame ya no le dolió tanto, ya que comenzó a moverlos dentro de él y poco a poco deseaba algo más, necesitaba ya ser completamente suyo, necesitaba sentir que se fundían demostrándose el gran amor que se tenían.

Ah… listo – preguntaba nuevamente a Kame –Jin… en serio… ah… ya… no… aguanto… - de acuerdo... – Jin se posiciono entre las piernas de Kame y poco a poco introdujo su miembro en su estrecha entrada – Ah!... – Kame grito fuertemente, el dolor no se comparaba con el anterior, obviamente al sentir a Jin dentro de él era doloroso pero no dejaría de ser placentero, Akanishi al introducirse por completo se mantuvo estático, utilizando el poco de cordura que le quedaba – estas bien Kame, quieres que paremos – preguntaba dándose cuenta del dolor que le causaba – no… no te preocupes el dolor pasara… - así que después de un momento le dijo que comenzara a moverse, comenzando con pequeñas embestidas, hasta llegar a fuertes embestidas que los embargaban de placer, Akanishi empezó a masajear el miembro de Kazuya hasta que ambos ya no pudieron aguantarlo más y se vinieron, Kazuya derramando su esencia en sus abdómenes y Akanishi dentro de Kazuya, ahora por fin estaban unidos por un lazo que nunca se rompería, que ni la distancia lograría quebrar y que sus amigos apoyarían siempre, el AMOR que siempre se habían tenido y que se tendrían para toda la vida, así fue como se fundieron por primera vez, así fue como el Akame tan aclamado por las fans se hizo VERDAD, LA VERDAD que nunca saldría a la luz pero siempre estaría presente en KAT-TUN.


End file.
